The Allure of Temptation Part 2
by september25
Summary: A.U. and O.O.C. VERY Mature NC17 for M/M erotica. Luke, Noah and Jay continue their sexual exploration.


**Title**: **The Allure of Temptation**  
**PART**: 2  
**Pen****names**: evanvanhanfan/september25. This is not a collaboration and I am not stealing this story from anyone. I have 2 screen names.  
**Summary**: Noah, Jay and Luke continue their night of exploration with each other.  
**About this chapter ****: ****HARDCORE EROTICA**-Other Pairings, Strong Language, BJ's, Anal Sex, Fisting, etc.  
**Rating**: **NC-17/Mature Readers ONLY**  
**Disclaimer**: This story is in no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, any of the actors or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit and no copyright infringement is intended.

**READ THIS WARNING****:** This story is intended for an **ADULT AUDIENCES ****ONLY** and **CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT** If you are under 18 years of age or are offended homosexual graphic erotica, please do not read this story.

I'm stating right now you have been warned (If you've read the above warnings) so please don't comment that it was too sexual, gross or perverted- Just stop reading. Thank you.

Last warning.... a very different 'Nuke' story....

Part #1 left the threesome in the shower. This is a continuation of that.

=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=

Luke, Noah and Jay stepped out of the shower and dried each other off, then they walked back into the living room.

Jay stared at Luke's ass when he bent over to pick up his clothes. He asked, "Hey babe, are you sure you have to go?"

Luke held his clothes in his arms, covered his mouth and yawned loudly, "Aaahhhh" then answered through half lidded, sleepy eyes, "Yea, I'm fuckin' tired. Aren't you two?"

His yawn was contagious. Both Jay and Noah yawned.

Jay replied, "Yes, but I-" he looked at Noah who nodded, then he finished his sentence, "and Noah don't want you to go yet."

Luke looked from Jay to Noah, then back again. "What do you mean?"

Noah suggested, "We could take a quick nap." He walked up to Luke and took the clothes out of his hands. He dropped them back on the floor and took his hand. "Come with us." He smiled and took Jay's hand too, then led his boyfriends to Jay's bedroom.

"Lay in the middle Luke." Jay gently pushed Luke forward.

Luke crawled up the bed and lay on his side, resting his head on one outstretched arm. Jay spooned his back and Noah laid on the other side of Luke, facing him. Noah kissed Luke's soft lips, then his forehead and lastly, his cheek. He placed his hand on Luke's hip before he closed his eyes.

Luke reached back and put his hand on Jay's thigh, who in turn wrapped his arm around Luke's waist. He kissed Luke's shoulder and the nape of his neck, then closed his eyes too.

Luke's fingers played with Noah's slightly damp hair as he fell into a tranquil, dreamless slumber.

=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=

Luke woke up and realized he was alone in Jay's bed. It took him a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dark. Once he got his bearings and became accustomed to the shadows, he plodded into the hall where he heard Noah and Jay speaking in hushed tones before he actually saw them. He walked into the living room and observed them sitting on the couch naked and caressing each others arms, legs and chests.

Noah looked up and grinned. "Hey beautiful! You're finally up."

Luke smiled, "Thanks for letting me sleep. I feel so refreshed." He reached down for his briefs and jeans, but Noah and Jay stood up and approached him.

"Noah and I were going to have a quick, late supper. Would you like to stay?" Jay implored, "Please?"

Luke replied hastily, "Sure!" He grinned because he really didn't want to leave yet. "What are you going to eat?"

"Food, but I think our boyfriend has a different idea." Jay gazed at the sinful look in Noah's blue eyes.

"Got that right." Noah smirked as he walked behind Jay and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist. He kissed Jay's neck, sucked on it and left a perfect, oval-shaped, red mark.

Jay sighed with pleasure, but shrugged Noah off with his shoulder to answer Luke, "Why don't you go look in the fridge and choose something for us?" He turned around within the circle of Noah's embrace and kissed him passionately.

Luke watched his boyfriends and felt left out. Noah had his eyes closed as he kissed Jay, but held out his hand to Luke.

Luke grinned and walked over to the two men who were heavily making out. Jay and Noah pulled Luke between them, then Noah attacked the nape of Luke's neck while Jay attacked the front of his throat. Luke reached forward with one hand and behind himself with the other, placing each hand on a boyfriend's ass cheek.

Luke didn't know what to do. He wanted to drop his head to let Noah have his way with the back of his neck, but if he did Jay couldn't nibble and nip at his throat. He was torn, but not for long because Noah moved his lips to his left shoulder and began sucking on it as Jay kissed a path to his right shoulder and began biting and gnawing on it. All three of them were prominently hard again, but before they could continue they realized they needed more energy than the nap had provided.

Noah slapped Luke on the ass, causing Luke to jump and laugh.

Jay smiled at Noah and raised his eyebrows while Noah rubbed the red mark on Luke's ass.

"Did you like that Luke?" Jay asked, rubbing and tweaking Luke's nipples.

Luke licked his lips and looked over his shoulder at Noah. "I didn't _not_ like it."

Noah smiled devilishly and spanked him a little harder with his open hand. "How about like that?"

Luke had gasped, but now he was smiling. "Yea, that's nice Noah."

Jay kissed Luke on the lips and played with the blond's erection while Noah knelt on the floor behind Luke. He passed his tongue over the redness on his ass. A lick here, then one there, until he was sure he'd wet the whole hand print with his tongue. It was still bright red, but he knew the cool air hitting it when he blew on it would take some of the sting away. He stood up and rested his chin on Luke's shoulder and whispered, "Lets eat."

Jay removed his tongue from Luke's mouth and his fingers off Luke's seeping cock and said, "Sounds like a plan."

Luke took his hands off Jay's ass and agreed. He put his underwear on, whereas the other two left theirs off. He shrugged with indifference and followed his boyfriends into the kitchen.

Jay spoke as he and Noah took out dishes and silverware, "Go on Luke, the fridge is stocked. Noah and I get ravenously hungry after sex. We're constantly getting groceries- just pick something, ok baby?"

Luke nodded and opened the fridge. Jay was right, the whole fridge was packed with food. He moved things around and took out a deli container that had ham, peas, cooked elbow macaroni, and mayonnaise mixed together.

Noah took it from Luke and said, "I love macaroni salad. It's my favorite. Have you ever had it?"

"No." Luke answered and stared into Noah's blue eyes.

Noah smiled and kissed Luke's mouth. Luke opened up and invited Noah's tongue inside. Jay grinned at his boyfriends. "You guys are hot, but I'm starving. Luke, would you get out some meat-"

Luke broke away from Noah and laughed. He pulled down his boxers, exposing his hard cock and asked, "Is this enough 'meat'.

Noah and Jay's eyes traveled down. With one hand, Noah stroked Luke's cock with smooth fluid strokes. With his other hand, he took a finger and slid the tip across the wet cum-slit. He raised his finger and spread the pre-cum across Luke's lips, glazing them in the shiny liquid, then he crashed his lips to them. He moved his mouth against Luke's mouth while his tongue lapped off the sweet tasting coating on his boyfriend's lips.

Noah broke away and licked his own lips as he backed up, then he turned to Jay and kissed him too.

Luke wrapped his fingers around his cock and slowly, casually played with himself. Noah had almost made him cum and he really, really wanted to- but not yet. He watched Jay and Noah for a few minutes, then turned his attention back the fridge and took out packages of turkey meat, salami, ham and sliced cheese. He went to the kitchen table and set everything down.

Jay came and set the table and saw that Luke was still stroking his erection. He 'Ooh'ed' and asked in a dirty tone of voice, "Want to cum Luke?"

Luke moaned, "Ahh-huuhh" He continued to pump himself, his forehead dampening his hair as he broke out in a light sweat.

Noah put the macaroni salad in a bowl, added a spoon and carried it to the table. He saw Luke and watched him, mesmerized by the dark-red head of his cock, the fluidity of his motions, and the amount of control he had.

"So hot. You are so gorgeous." Noah said, then turned when Jay called out from the kitchen. "What do you guys want to drink?"

Luke licked his lips and asked for a beer with a sultry moan.

Noah called back, "Beer!"

Jay came into the room and handed Noah and Luke their beer and opened his own.

Noah stabbed a piece of ham with a noodle and held it to Luke's mouth. "Taste it."

Luke grunted and groaned. He was so close to cumming and Noah wanted him to eat now? He reluctantly let go of his cock. He slowly opened his mouth while gazing into Noah's scintillating eyes.

Noah placed the fork on Luke's tongue. Luke closed his mouth over it, then Noah pulled the fork out.

Noah and Jay watched Luke chew- wondering if he liked it.

Luke swallowed and said, "It's good, but it needs something..." He scratched his head and grinned.

"Really? What?" Noah asked while Jay laughed and shook his head.

"This." Luke replied and finished jacking off. Soon he was cumming into the macaroni salad. He mixed it up with the spoon and tasted it. "Perfect." he smiled at Jay, then at Noah. He took a spoonful and fed Jay a bite, then he let Noah taste it.

Noah and Jay just stared at him in amazement. They couldn't believe what they were being exposed to by Luke. They couldn't believe their good fortune. They looked at each other and smiled.

Noah looked at Luke and exclaimed, "Damn Luke. That is good!" and gave him a huge hug.

"No fuck!" Jay said and hugged both of them. Luke kissed them both as he grabbed their cocks, one in each hand.

"Ohhh shit..." Noah moaned passionately as Luke stroked him. He bent towards Luke and took his nipple in his mouth.

"Goddamnnnn..." Jay groaned. He leaned forward and sucked on Luke's other nipple.

Luke sucked in his breath and grunted when they simultaneously bit down. One of them chuckled, he thought it was Noah but he wasn't sure. He alternated the pace of pumping. He jacked Jay more slowly than Noah, then switched and pumped Jay faster and Noah slower. He varied the lengths of his strokes with long, smooth ones and short rapid ones.

Pretty soon his boyfriend's breaths were coming out in pants and gasps. They had wrapped their arms around each others shoulders and were rocking their hips against Luke's fists and their cocks into Luke's firm grasp.

Noah grunted and said, "I'm ready to-"

Jay answered him, "Almost... ahhh."

Luke led Noah to the table and pumped his cock faster. He aimed it into the same bowl he'd cum in. Noah forcefully thrust his hips forward and came. At first Luke's aim was off. Noah's release came out powerfully and overshot the bowl, missing it completely. Luke corrected the angle and the rest landed on top of the noodles. Noah let out a short laugh as he shuddered through the last bit of his orgasm.

Luke grinned crookedly at him and kept pumping his other boyfriend.

"Luuuke... I'm.. I'm-" Jay breathed hard and pitched his hips forward.

Noah quickly grabbed a piece of bread and held it perpendicular to the head of Jay's cock. Jay closed his eyes and moaned loudly as he came on the bread. He shivered and dropped his head, then exhaled loudly. "That was-"

"Awesome." Luke said, He kissed his cheek and turned around. He stirred the bowl of macaroni and tasted it. He nodded and scooped some on a plate. Then sat down to make a sandwich.

Jay sat down and took some macaroni salad as well, then watched Noah add meat and cheese to the piece of bread he'd shot his jizz on.

"Special sauce huh?" Jay snickered.

Luke chuckled as he watched Noah.

Noah wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriends and opened his mouth. He took a big bite and chewed. After he'd swallowed he said, "Mmm, really good. Perfect amount of seasoning. Taste it." He handed the sandwich out to Jay.

Jay took it with a sly smile and took a bite. He nodded, then licked his lips. "Great!"

Luke reached for it and grabbed it out of Jay's hand. He took the top piece of bread off, then took his finger and scooped off what little cum he could, most of it soaked into the bread, then he spread it on his own piece of bread. He licked the rest off his finger and handed Noah's sandwich back to Jay.

=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=

Everyone took their empty plates and beer bottles out to the kitchen. They had polished off the macaroni salad and most of the deli meat. Noah washed dishes while Jay dried them and put them away.

Jay glanced at Luke and noticed he was just watching them while he leaned against the wooden kitchen island. Luke looked like he wasn't sure what to do.

Jay tossed the dish towel on the counter near Noah and walked to Luke with a naughty grin. Luke smiled back and put his hands on Jay's shoulders. Jay kissed his collar bone, gently taking some of the tender skin between his teeth and biting down.

Luke tossed his head back as he felt the pressure of his skin being pinched between Jay's teeth.

Jay sunk to his knees, pulling Luke's underwear down at the same time. Noah turned around and witnessed Jay taking Luke's cock into his mouth.

Luke moaned and pushed his hips forward causing the head of his cock to enter Jay's throat. He pulled back slowly, only to push his whole shaft into his boyfriend's mouth again, then picked up speed- impaling his fantastic cock into Jay's mouth and continuously sliding it into his open, relaxed throat. Jay looked up and smiled while he remained motionless with Luke's impressive cock in his mouth. He used suction to stay attached to the large muscle he was intent on pleasing, letting his boyfriend satisfy himself by fucking his mouth.

Noah hummed, "mmmm" as his cock hardened and became stiff with want. He grasped it at the base and slowly and gently stroked it up, then down as he watched Luke and Jay.

Luke turned his head and saw Noah stroking his massive cock. Luke motioned with his head for him to come over. Noah approached his boyfriends. He stood right next to Luke and set his hand on Jay's head, running his fingers through his hair and feeling the motion of his head as he sucked Luke's cock.

Luke caught the back of Noah's head and pulled him in for a kiss. It was more intense than the kisses he'd had with Jay. Noah kissed him with pure lust. It was physical and masculine and sexually driven- like the way he fucked.

Jay raised his hand and tapped Noah's thigh. Noah knew what he wanted because they had been talking about it when Luke was still sleeping. He broke away from Luke's delicious lips and went into the living room to retrieve the lube, then he came back into the kitchen. He unscrewed the jar and set it on the island.

Jay slowly raised his body, licking his way up Luke's torso. Once he was standing, he rubbed his palms over Luke's hairy chest.

Luke and Jay smiled at each other. Luke was going in for a kiss when Jay surprised him by grabbing him around the waist and picking him up. He set Luke on the island and spread his boyfriend's legs far apart.

"Are you ready to go another round? What is it Noah? 3 or 4?" Jay asked with a smile. Luke interrupted and replied, "4 or 5." Noah swept Luke's hair out of his eyes and said, "4 or 5? You're trying to wear us both out huh." Luke produced a sexy smile and gave his boyfriends a flirtatious look and a wink. Jay and Noah leaned forward at the same time. They each kissed a corner of Luke's mouth. Soon all three tongues were tangling and writhing against one another. Arms were wrapped around each other's shoulders like they were huddling. "Mm," Jay moaned and broke away. Noah followed suit and stared at Luke, then stared at Jay. "I am the luckiest guy alive.  
Luke giggled. "I'm the luckiest. I almost didn't move here." "I am." Jay asserted. "Noah is so open to anything." "You are too babe." Noah said and caressed Jay's cheek with the back of his index finger. "We're all fucking lucky!" Luke grinned. Jay held out a finger to Noah. "Will you do the honors?" "Anytime." Noah grinned and held out the jar of translucent lube. Jay dipped into it and slicked up his finger.

Luke laid back. He raised his knees and put his feet flat on the island, then spread his legs further apart- exposing his pleasantly inviting looking entrance. Noah watched as Jay inserted his digit into Luke- right up to the last knuckle. Luke grunted and moaned as his hole contracted and expanded on Jay's long finger.

Noah stood beside Jay and watched his boyfriend's finger move in and out of his other boyfriend's tantalizing body. He dipped his finger into the jar and got a decent amount of lube on his finger, then pushed it in Luke's hole- right next to Jay's index finger.

"AUHH YEAAAA!" Luke moaned in rapturous pleasure.

Jay and Noah began making out. Tonguing each others mouth rapidly as they moved their fingers around each others in Luke's ass.

Luke muttered, "MoreMoreMore guys. Fuck me with your fingers. Uhhhnnn..."

Jay felt for the lube on the counter with one hand while he kept his fingers busy inside Luke. He had to break his kiss with Noah for a gasp of breath. Noah and Jay reinserted their index fingers with the addition of their two middle fingers, plowing in and opening Luke up.

"Ohhhhfuuuuck... ahhhh." Luke shook his head side to side as his boyfriends moved their fingers, touching him everywhere inside his ass all at once. Fingers were gently rubbing, teasing, and gliding in and out of his body. He looked up and saw Noah and Jay looking at each other with a smile.

Jay nodded at Noah, then turned to Luke and asked, "Can Noah fist you? We already have 4 fingers in your hot, sexy ass."

Luke licked his lips. "Fuck yea! I've always wanted to, but no one I dated was into it!" He was so ready and willing and accepting to receive whatever his boyfriends dished out.

Jay withdrew his fingers and lubed up Noah's eager hand really well. He looked up and snickered because Noah's chest was heaving with anticipation and his exhalations were coming out erratically.

Jay whispered to Noah. "Remember how I did it to you? Go slow and be careful. Fold your thumb and pinkie finger in and keep your fingers together like a wedge. Don't be nervous- he's our boyfriend. It's ok."

Noah asked, "Luke, you trust me right?"

"Yea babe. Both of you." Luke looked back and forth between Noah and Jay. "Shit, two minutes after I met you I knew I could trust you guys."

Noah grinned at Luke and put his shaking hand near his ass hole. Jay saw how nervous he was, so he wrapped his fingers around Noah's wrist to steady him. He brought Noah's fingertips closer and helped him slowly penetrate their boyfriend.

Jay said to Noah with a soothing voice, "Each time he exhales, move your hand into his ass a little bit ok? The tension will leave his body each time he breathes out." He said to Luke, "Deep breathing is important. It'll calm you."

"Gotcha." A slow smile spread across Luke's face. He felt Noah's fingertips enter him a little more and his eyes fluttered shut as he breathed out. Noah stretched Luke's hole with Jay's guidance until Noah had all of his fingers inside to the second knuckle. They heard moans and curses of ecstasy from Luke. Noah looked at his face and saw that he was ready for more. The next few times Luke breathed out, Noah almost got his whole hand inside.

"Just wait there." Jay said as he watched Noah servicing Luke. "Let him rest a bit. This is the thickest part of your hand." Noah nodded. With his other hand, he massaged Luke's calf muscle.

Jay bent down and kissed the inside of Luke's knee and nibbled his thigh. He remembered how long it took Noah to get to this point and Luke was no exception.

After a few long minutes, Luke said he was ready. He closed his eyes and concentrated on relaxing and breathing.

Noah softly wiggled each finger against Luke's prostrate when he curled his fingers across the gland.

"Uuuhhmm!!!" It felt so good that Luke started to pitch his hips up, but Jay held him down and said sternly, "Don't do that babe! You have to stay still. I know it's hard, but you do not want a tear in there."

Luke looked at Jay with wide, impatient, excited eyes. He nodded and moaned between his clenched teeth, "Mmnnuh....mmuu-more-" as Noah continued stroking that sweet spot inside him. He knew the next part would hurt, but the reward would outweigh the pain.

Jay kissed Noah's ear and whispered, "Go ahead stud. Slow and easy now." He licked Noah's ear, kissed it and turned his head in time to watch his boyfriend's hand disappear.

Noah's whole hand slipped up into Luke's ass, meeting only a little resistance at his knuckles. Luke's ass fit his hand like a glove. It gave Noah an extremely powerful feeling. Now he knew why Jay called him his 'fucking bitch' when he fisted him. It was an impressive, overpowering position to be in and Luke was at his mercy. Of course he wouldn't hurt his and Jay's new boyfriend, but this feeling of being inside someone like THIS and the incredible amount of control he had over Luke was awesome. "Fuck!" Noah uttered loudly without restraint.

Luke's breath hitched and he held it. The ring of his entrance hurt, but it was exhilarating at the same time. Jay quickly spoke, "Noah wait. Luke, blow out the air sweetie, don't hold it in. Remember what I said?" Jay rubbed Luke's abdomen.

Luke nodded and slowly released hot air through his mouth. He felt empowered now. Through his own breath, he realized that he could ease his pain. He smiled and only felt the pressure of Noah's hand inside him.

Noah moved his hand up to his wrist the next time Luke exhaled, then he made a fist. It was if he and Luke were connected spiritually. Noah was learning how to fist with Jay's help and Luke was experiencing his first time getting fisted. It was a night of firsts.

Jay was fascinated watching Noah enter Luke and aroused by the changing expressions on Luke's face. Euphoric sensations took over each of them.

"Aaaah Noaaahhh...." Luke moaned, running his hand up and down his body. "So damn good." It turned him on **so** much to be **so** wide with Noah's hand **so** deep. It now felt natural and desirable to be this open.

Noah twisted his fist slowly to the right, then to the left to get Luke accustomed to the heights and sensations of a higher plane of awareness. He gradually rotated his hand again, applying slight pressure to the walls of Luke's colon as he did so, driving the blond utterly insane.

Jay and Noah noticed the look on Luke's face. He was in a visible state of altered consciousness. His face displayed every pleasure he was feeling.

Luke growled and groaned. "Mooooore...."

Noah raised his eyebrows at Jay. He mouthed, _'More??_'

Jay shrugged and asked, "You're really ready for more?" as he caressed Luke's inner thigh- it was trembling and quivering.

"God yes, yes! Fuck me with your fist!" Luke whimpered and wiped the sweat off his forehead. His heart was beating so fast. He felt so full of Noah, but he wanted more. Noah moved his hand slowly so as not to hurt Luke. "I have to go slow Luke. I don't want to hurt you."

Jay replied, "Just relax Luke." He looked at Noah and said quietly, "Stop for a second. He needs to breath. Remember how I did it to you? I matched your breathing."

Noah nodded. "Yea, it gave me an almost hypnotic effect."

"That's exactly what you said baby. You've had my fist so you know what hurts and what doesn't. Keep going, but don't get over enthusiastic.

Noah felt the warmth and the strength of Luke's pulse as he propelled his arm forward and back a little bit. It was thrilling to be inside Luke this way. There was the intimacy and a whole lot of trust involved. He pulled his closed hand down to stimulate Luke's prostrate and heard a tremendous erotic groan from the blond's mouth. That sound encouraged Noah. He dove his fist back into the moist, warm tunnel that enveloped his hand and wrist.

Jay walked around to the other side of the island where Luke's head rested and bent over him, upside down. "Hey babe." Jay said in a soft voice.

Luke looked up at him and smiled carelessly. "Hiya Jayyyy...uhhaahh..."

Jay smiled and assured him, "You're doing so, so well." He ran his fingers through Luke's hair and covered his luscious lips with his own, then he felt Luke's tongue force it's way into his mouth.

Noah experimented with a back and forth motion and a gentle twist every now and then. Luke 'mmm'ed' and sucked on the tip of Jay's tongue like he was trying to nurse from it. Noah stopped the gently rocking motion and looked up. He saw his boyfriends engaged in a heated kiss and smiled.

Noah hinted, "Luke, Jay likes his ears nibbled and sucked."

Luke stopped what he was doing and ordered, "Turn your head Jay. Noah, I'm ready for more."

Luke raised his right hand and put it on Jay's head, pulled him down, and held his head in place. He opened up and took Jay's earlobe in his mouth, then sucked on it while he bit it.

Noah used his prowess and took a non-aggressive approach to allow Luke to relax for what was next. He continued to move his hand in and almost out, then bent it up and down at the wrist to stretch and expand his boyfriends exquisite cavern.

"Still okay?" Noah asked Luke.

"Yes babe- fucking wonderful! Aaah.... Ahhh... Ahhh..." Luke moaned passionately. He was feeling an intensely high amount of pleasure and the start of his orgasm. Pulses and throbs in his ass traveled to the tip of his cock. They increased in speed and intensity as it approached.

Jay lifted his torso onto the island and took Luke's throbbing, leaking cock in his mouth.

Luke lifted his head and stared into Noah's blue eyes, but not seeing. He was on a long dreamlike ride- experiencing rapid, rhythmic contractions on the ring of muscle surrounding Noah's wrist, his prostate, and the muscles in his cock. He had a beautiful aura around him. He was glowing and radiant due to the continuous anal orgasm he was experiencing.

Jay and Noah heard Luke let out an arousing deafening moan. A few perfect sucks later, Jay was swallowing rapid-fire shots of cum from the pulsating cock in his mouth. Simultaneously, Noah felt Luke's inner muscles clamp down on his hand and wrist. He rotated his arm and watched Luke's face attentively.

Luke panted as he hit the final "plateau" of his orgasm. The pleasure sustained for several seconds, then he whimpered through the shuddering of his body as he came down from his 'high'.

Jay lifted his head and gave Noah a playful smile and said, "Withdraw really slow. If you don't, it's going to feel really sharp and sore to him."

Noah nodded and began to pull his hand out. Jay shared the remnants of Luke's cum with Luke to distract him. Finally Noah's hand had been freed.

Luke felt Noah's strong arms lift him up. He was cradled in his embrace and taken to the living room and gently laid on the floor. Jay took a few pillows and propped Luke up so his head and upper back was off the floor.

"How are you doing?" Noah asked as he rubbed Luke's chest.

"Great. That orgasm.... was cataclysmic!! " Luke said breathlessly and gave Noah and Jay a mischievous smile. "So..." he said looking back and forth between Jay and Noah, "Who wants to fuck?!"

Noah and Jay laughed. Noah answered, "Jesus! You are amazing, but you should wait a while. Jay, attend to him while I wash my hands."

Luke grinned lopsidedly, "I don't need attending to. You two do!"

Jay looked down at Luke. He dropped to his knees and held his rock hard cock to Luke's lips. "Suck me."

Luke parted his lips and licked them. He looked at Jay naughtily and said ruggedly and impishly, "Make me."

Jay narrowed his eyes and smirked. "If you say so."

"Can't make me." Luke said teasingly with a sparkle of playfulness in his amber eyes.

"Yes, I can." Jay said, teasing him back. The thought of making Luke do something he was saying he wouldn't do was turning him on tremendously.

Luke saw how hard Jay's dick was. His cockhead was dark red and pointing straight up. Luke smiled and looked away. He stated disobediently, "No you can't Jay." then he started to giggle.

Jay grabbed the sides of Luke's head and turned his head back to face his cock. It was hard for him to breath because he was enjoying this immensely- the 'argument' the playfulness, the acting out a fantasy. He said with mock forcefulness, "Suck it Luke!"

Noah walked back into the room hearing Jay's insistent tone of voice. He knew what was going on. He and Jay role played all the time. They took turns being in the submissive role. Pretending like they didn't want to have sex or whatever the other wanted to do. He didn't know if Luke understood this, but soon he found out.

Luke said with displeasure, "I don't want to suck your fucking cock you fucking sick fuck!" He frowned, but then smirked.

"Then I'll fucking make you. How's that you fucking slut! Want me to _make you_ suck my big cock?" Jay said as he stroked his cock, then slapped Luke's cheek with it leaving a streak of precum on his face.

"Yea, I'd like to see you try asshole. You piece of shit!" Luke saw Noah out of the corner of his eye. He raised his hands to take Jay's hands off his face so he could look at Noah straight on. He pointed to his own ass and said, "Get a condom and lube."

Jay gasped. He feigned anger and annoyance as he spoke, "Oh, you're gonna let him fuck you but you won't suck my dick!?"

"That's right Jaaaayyy..." Luke answered.

Jay took his finger and poked it into Luke's mouth. He moved it around and tried to push Luke's lower jaw open. Luke gently bit on his finger, then wrapped his tongue around it and sucked. He pulled Jay's finger out and said, "Want me to suck ya like that?"

"Without the biting." Jay nodded.

"Nope. Not gonna happen." Luke replied, shaking his head.

Noah walked back into the room and knelt between Luke's legs.

Jay held his cock just under the attractive ridge, near the head, and brought it to Luke's mouth. He pushed the head onto his lips, but Luke resisted him by keeping his mouth closed. He was really enjoying this game. No other guy would pretend to _'make_' him do something against his will.

Jay did what Noah always did to him when they played around. He pinched Luke's nose shut with his other hand. When Luke opened his mouth to breath, he stuffed his cock into his boyfriend's succulent mouth without his permission then moaned. "I win fucker. You lose."

Luke looked up at Jay with wide, laughing eyes as he moved his tongue along his mouth watering shaft each time Jay's hip motions moved back and pushed forward.

Noah had a twinkle in his eyes seeing Jay take control of the situation.

Luke sucked harder with the knowledge Noah was going to fuck him and that Jay was so close to ejaculation. He lifted his hand and reached under Jay's cock. He gently massaged his tight nuts.

Jay leaned forward and began pumping harder. "Uh, Oh, Oh, Goddamn! Suck me harder babe. Ohhhh-" Jay moaned. He was really close to blowing his jizz down Luke's throat.

Luke brought his hand to Jay's dick and stroked it at the base.

"Aaaah... so damn hot Luke."

Noah wanted to watch before he began fucking Luke. He loved watching his gorgeous boyfriends interact.

Luke looked up and met Jay's glossed over eyes. He felt his boyfriend's cock pulse in his mouth and readied his throat, but Jay pulled out and began stoking himself. He moaned as he rocked his hips back and forth, still pumping his cock. He looked down at Luke and said, "You into facials?"

Luke nodded with a grin.

"Ohhh..." Jay moaned and said in a deep spellbinding voice, "Here it comes. Uuhhnn!"

Luke closed his eyes and said, "Cum on me." He felt hot cum hit his lips, cheek, nose and eyelid.

Noah whispered in awe, "Damn that was so wickedly awesome to watch."

Luke licked the cum off his lips, then felt a tongue lick his eyelid, then a different tongue lick his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend's faces hovering over his. He grinned crookedly and said, "Thanks boys."

"You're welcome." Noah said.

"Anytime." Jay answered, then leaned over Luke's body to kiss Noah. Luke looked up and could see his boyfriend's throats and jaws from this angle.

Noah and Jay started to break apart, but Luke reached up and put a hand on the back of both of their heads and pushed their lips together again. Watching them from this angle turned him on.

Both Noah and Jay reached down. Jay circled Luke's nipple with a finger and Noah caressed Luke's inner thigh right at the junction where his leg started, next to his nuts.

Luke moaned, "Guuuysss" inevitably breaking the two apart.

"Noah, your neglecting our boyfriend. He wants to fuck." Jay said to Noah with a sly grin.

"I know it." Noah looked down at Luke with a charming smile and said to Jay, "Impatient little shithead isn't he?"

Luke stuck his tongue out at Noah, then quick as lightening, Jay swooped down and engaged him in a battle with his own tongue.

Noah chuckled and rolled on the condom and lubed up, Next he lifted Luke's legs and put one on each shoulder, then he placed his ever-so-hard cock at Luke's glamorous looking entrance. He put his hands on Luke's hairy, soft, yet muscular thighs for leverage to pump into him.

Luke broke the kiss with Jay to watch Noah. Jay turned to observe too.

Noah rammed into Luke in one swift stroke and began to thrust deeply into the already well-loosened hole.

Luke's head jerked back into the pillow and he let out an "UHNG!" It felt good, great, fucking fantastic.

Noah's hips begin to thrust up and down, pumping his hard cock deeper into Luke. He wanted to get as deep as he could. Luke's hole was such a great recipient- so inviting, so welcoming, intensely warm. He looked up and saw the back of Jay's head. He and Luke had started to kiss again and moan into each others mouths. Noah's chest was getting flushed. It always did during sex. He grunted as he moved faster.

Luke used his legs on Noah's shoulders to lift his ass up a little bit to give his boyfriend more driving room. Noah smiled and began to pump harder into his ass, causing Luke to moan continuously in Jay's mouth. Noah was hitting his sweet spot dead on now. He started flexing his inner muscles on Noah's cock, then he wiggled his hips so Noah could feel every angle of his insides.

"Shit, shit... Luke, Damn..." Noah muttered excitedly.

Jay sat up and directed, "Faster Noah."

"Yeaaaa, faster Noah." Luke asserted.

Noah tightened his grip on Luke's thighs. First massaging them, then digging into the mass of muscle. He came at Luke hard with boundless energy he'd mustered up.

"Jay... Luke. I'm gonna- cuuu... UUHH...ummm!" Noah grunted loudly as he thrust forward and up with a few short strokes and a couple long ones. He convulsed several times as he climaxed, then grabbed Luke's dick.

"I can't Noah. I'm so damn tired and I've come so many times already tonight." Luke said with heavy lidded eyes.

"Bullshit." Noah said.

"I agree, I'm tired too. I'm going to bed." Jay said. He kissed Luke and stared into his eyes. He smiled and said, "See you, boyfriend. Glad you were so easily persuaded to come to our lair." He chuckled.

Luke reached up and tousled Jay's hair and said, "Thanks for inviting me." He pulled him down for another kiss, then said, "Goodnight."

Jay stood up and kissed Noah, then he watched Noah pull his condom off. "I'll take it for you."

Noah looked up and said, "Oh, thanks." he held it up and gave it to Jay.

Jay carried the condom into the kitchen.

Noah turned to Luke and asked, "Are you alright? This all wasn't too much for you was it?"

Luke stifled a yawn and shook his head. He saw Jay come back in the room with a shot glass and a beer. Noah pulled Luke up so he was sitting.

They watched Jay hold the condom upside down. Noah's cum oozed out slowly, in long strings into the shot glass. He squeezed the rest out and looked up with amusement in his blue eyes.

"Anyone want a shot, or I can save it to make a cum cube. A really small cum cube." he laughed.

Luke looked at Noah, who shrugged at him.

"I'll do it." Luke said, "But I don't want it in a shot."

Jay and Noah raised their eyebrows.

"I want it from your mouths." Luke said. "You do half Noah, and Jay does half."

"Let me go first." Jay said. "I'm tired." He took the shot and tipped it up. He got a thick glob of cum and bent over Luke's face.

Luke smiled and opened his mouth as he tilted his head back.

Jay let it run out of his mouth into Luke's. Saliva and cum gathered on Luke's tongue.

Jay stood up and said, "Just wait."

Luke waited patiently, looking up and holding the mixture in his mouth- trying to keep it from rolling to the back of his tongue into his throat.

Jay held the bottle of beer near Luke's mouth. Without touching Luke's lips, he poured a mouthful of amber liquid in his mouth, then it was over a mouthful.

"Uuugg.." Luke gargled.

Noah got up and ran to the kitchen to retrieve a dishtowel.

Luke closed his mouth as beer ran down his chin and chest. He swished the liquid in his mouth and swallowed. "Mmm" he smiled.

Noah handed Luke the towel so he could dry off. "Thank you Noah."

"Your welcome Luke." Noah smiled back.

Jay stretched and yawned. He patted Noah's shoulder and said, "See you in a bit?"

"Yea, I won't be long." Noah turned and watched Jay leave the room.

"He's got some ass on him doesn't he?" Luke said in awe.

"He does, but so do you." Noah touched Luke's arm. "Ready for my shot?"

"Yea, give it to me!" Luke said enthusiastically.

Noah tipped the shot glass and let the cum run into his mouth. He lowered the glass and used his finger to get out the rest, then shoved it into Luke's mouth unexpectedly.

Luke closed his lips over the digit and sucked off what little there was on his fingertip.

Noah bent down and pressed his lips to Luke's mouth. Luke smiled before he opened his mouth. Noah's tongue deposited his cum in Luke's receiving mouth, then he pulled away. He took a drink of beer and offered Luke a drink. Luke opened his mouth and let Noah pour it in. Noah was more calculating and knew to go slow. He watched Luke swallow and poured in more and waited. He continued to do this until the bottle was empty.

"Here, go fill this up. I want to play a joke on Jay." Noah handed the bottle to Luke.

Luke took it and shook his head. "You're cruel."

"Nah, he'll think it's the shit! Go on." Noah motioned with his hands.

Luke went into the bathroom and filled the bottle and brought it back out.

"How are you going to put the cap back on?" he asked, handing the bottle to Noah.

Noah smelled the bottle and grinned. "I can just bend it on. Hit it with a hammer lightly to make the cap conform to the top of the bottle."

"He'd gonna be pissed. Pun intended!" Luke said to Noah.

Noah chuckled. "I'm telling you. He'll take one drink and spit it out. That's all that'll happen."

Luke leaned forward. He whispered, "What if he likes it and drinks it?"

Noah's face became animated and he laughed, "Cold? No doesn't like it cold. He likes it warm and drinks it right from the source."

Luke made a face. "Noah, you're fucking with me!"

"In fact, I don't even have to get out of bed in the morning to take a piss. I wake him up and tell him I gotta go. He takes my cock and puts it in his mouth, then he makes a tight seal and I piss right down his throat. It takes forever too because you know how much you go in the morning right? Then I fall back to sleep without having to get out of bed ."

"No way! You have to be shitting ME!" Luke said loudly, then he covered his mouth.

Noah laughed and said, "I AM just fucking with you! We're just into water sports, NOT drinking!" He continued to laugh as he watched Luke's face redden.

Luke pretended to be mad and said, "You fucker!"

Noah laughed, "You're so gullible!" He helped Luke stand up and find his clothes, which were scattered all over. Noah put on his briefs while Luke put on his jeans and shirt, then he grabbed Luke's box of belongings.

Luke tucked his shirt into his pants and yawned loudly. "Shit I'm tired." he said as he walked to the door.

Noah followed him, smiling. Luke reached for the door handle, but dropped his hand at the last second and turned around. "Give me a hug goodbye."

Noah set Luke's box down and they embraced. "Thanks for everything. Tell Jay I really had a great time."

"I will." Noah replied and began to kiss Luke passionately. Luke returned the kiss with gusto. Noah's tongue gave Luke's a few strokes before their tongues began mock fighting in the other wet mouth- going deep and sharing saliva.

They pulled away at the same time, panting shallowly.

"I better go." Luke said, not really wanting to, but needing to sleep.

Noah nodded. "Go rest up. Maybe you'll be up for something another time?" he asked while he stared at Luke's kiss swollen lips.

"Oh I will definitely be up for something." Luke grinned devilishly. "You can bet on that." He turned around and opened the door.

Noah bent over, picked up the box and handed it to Luke. After Luke walked away, he stuck his head out the doorway and watched Luke walk to the stairs, then he closed and locked Jay's apartment door.

There is a part 3 in the works, but I'm taking my time on it.


End file.
